Currently, various technologies for providing multimedia service using a satellite communication link have been developed. For example, in Europe, satellite broadcasting service is being provided according to a DVB-S2 (Digital Video Broadcasting-Satellite-2nd Generation) standard and satellite Internet service is provided by a DVB-RCS (Digital Video Broadcasting-Return Channel via Satellite) standard. In addition, satellite IPTV service and satellite VoIP service can be supported by a DVB-RCS standard according to availability of a satellite communication link, a QoS level, performance of a terminal apparatus. It is because the DVB-RCS standard is the technical specification to support the IP-based multimedia service. The DVB-RCS standard initially targeted fixed service, but a mobile service can currently be supported by a DVB-RCS+M standard.
Since the satellite communications can provide service to an area at which terrestrial network signals do not reach, the multimedia service using the satellite communication link may be provided in aircraft, sea, island areas, and mountain areas. However, there are some delay factors of service in the satellite communications due to a long round trip delay and the processing time delay of the low-density parity-check (LDPC) decoding of the DVB-S2 standard.
While the requirements for real-time are relatively low but in the satellite broadcasting and Internet services, delay time is large constraint of service in voice service such as VoIP due to the nature of active interactive service.
In order to overcome these problems, an attempt to reduce the delay factors by making short frame like a 4K frame standard for each user return link has been made in the DVB-RCS+M standard.